The disclosure relates to an electronic assembly, in particular for a transmission control module.
In automotive engineering, for transmission actuation purposes, use is made of electronic control modules installed on the transmission. The control modules may have actuators, sensors, plug connectors, at least one encapsulated control unit (TCU, Transmission Control Unit) and further components. The encapsulated control unit forms an electronic assembly. For the best possible dissipation of the heat released by electrical or electronic components of the electronic assembly, it is known for the electronic assemblies to be equipped with a cooling body.
Electrical or electronic components may be highly sensitive to loads such as attack by fluids, such as for example transmission oils. To protect electrical or electronic components against such loads, it is known for a protective covering to be applied over the components on the circuit board, which protective covering sealingly covers the components to the outside and thus protects said components from the loads. The protective covering may for example comprise a housing cover, an encapsulation, a lacquer or a molded compound. For example, the generic DE 197 01 731 A1 presents a housing for an electronic assembly formed as a control module, wherein a circuit board which is populated with components on both sides is supported, at locations at which it is populated with heat-generating components, on a housing part which is composed of heat-conducting material and which serves as a cooling body. The electrical and electronic components are covered by a mechanically fastened housing cover.
DE 10 2012 209 034 A1 presents for example an electronic assembly with a protective cover which is composed of a molded compound and in which a cooling body is also arranged.